How to Move forward
by Chocolate414
Summary: What if Arizona couldn't accept Calliope's baby as her own and made a step toward moving on? How would Calle handle it? Would she regret being pregnant? Would Mark finally understand that his meddling and sleeping around has major effects?
1. Too Angry To Speak

Arizona Robbins was a good man in a storm.

Well, she always thought that she was.

For as far back as she can remember she'd always been told that she should help a person in need.

"They may not always deserve it, but it is still your duty to help them as much as humanly possible." said the Colonel

Her father told her and her brother this when she was nine years old and it stuck. Throughout her life Arizona believed in helping others to the best of her abilities. It is the reason why she is the way she is today. Why people always commend her on her ability to open up (professionally) and take the role of the "healer", the "life-saver", the "I can depend on you for anything" girl.

Its also the reason why she went to Africa.

Because if being a good man in a storm was the first thing her father taught her. Keeping her promises had to be the second. Completing any and all commitments was something she could never brake. Even if in the end it broke her Calliope's heart.

Following her father's rules has put her in this situation. Where she's standing in an elevator wondering why she even stepped foot on a plane back to America. She's thinking of why for the first time in all of her thirty two years of living on this earth, she chose to break her father's second rule.

She threw away her commitment to the Carter Maddison committee and Africa for the girl that is standing in front of her. The girl, NO THE WOMAN she couldn't stop thinking about twenty four seven. For the past two months, she's been crying herself to sleep worried about her. Memories of there break up at the airport plagued her everyday and made her feel like a monster.

She came back a two weeks ago with only one thought. Get Calliope back. She knew it was going to take begging, pleading, plenty of flowers, plenty of chocolates, and a helluva lot of ass kissing but she thought at the end she would get the love of her life back.

The measures she took the past two weeks to get back in Calliope's good graces flew through her mind.

Showing up in front of Mark Sloan's door telling Callie she came back for her and then getting the door slammed in her face.

Coming back to Seattle Grace Mercy West with her tail between her legs and asking the chief for her attending job back and having to work under Dr. Stark instead.

Begging, even in front of her colleagues for Calliope to talk to her and the brunette not even giving her a glance of recognition was a major blow to her pride.

That wasn't even the worst thing.

The worst came when she asked Mark Sloan for advice. She allowed for the MAN WHORE of this hospital to publicly state her faults only for him to tell her that she was a bailer. She took his judgements in front of interns, residents, and even patients. Allowed him to tell her how to do her job for the day. He stated that she was narrow minded and still she took it. She took all the crap everyone in the hospital gave her because her only thought was to get Calliope back.

And now here she is staring at Calliope with a look of pure astonishment and sadness.

Callie has the decency to not look Arizona in the eyes. She sees nothing but pain there and knows she should have never slept with her best friend. She knows that what she has...had with Arizona may never be recovered. Not only because she's pregnant but by the one person Arizona hated with a passion.

"You want a second chance?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby. How about now."

Arizona can feel the tears begin to well but she won't let Calliope...no Callie see them fall. She has to hold it together. She watches as the elevator continues to go down toward the first floor.

She has to get out of here.

The brunette finally looks at Arizona but sees the shield the blonde has put up. She reaches to touch her but Arizona flinches and backs away. Sadness and anger showing in her eyes.

The brunette who is now hurt, begins to let her anger take over.

Arizona has no right to be mad at her. She broke them up.

"How far along are you?" Arizona looks at Calliope's stomach and then into brown eyes.

"Six weeks" Calliope knows why she asked. She wanted to know how long after the blonde left it took her to climb into bed with Mark. The redness in her cheeks is her only sign of embarrassment.

"Well, I see it didn't take you that long to fall back into your old ways. Two weeks is all it took huh? I'm surprised you didn't fuck him as soon as I got on the plane." Arizona's anger seems to have bubbled toward the surface. She knows she'll regret what she just said in the morning but right now she doesn't care. A few tears of frustration fall and Arizona faces the elevator doorway waiting for those few seconds to pass before the elevator opens and she get as far away from Calliope as she can.

"You have no right to be angry with me. We weren't together, we still aren't together and that was your fault not mine." Arizona gives the brunette a glare. Callie puts a hand over her belly protectively. "I see you're running away. Old ways seem to be flaring up again!" She didn't want Arizona to go. She was afraid the blonde would hop on the fastest plane and leave but this time she'd never come back.

The blonde was moments from falling apart. Would this elevator ever reach the first floor? Seconds later both women heard a light "ding" and the two doors opened. Arizona's moment of relief was shattered when she saw who was standing in front of the elevator.

Mark fucking Sloan

Arizona could feel the bile building in her throat and the anger building within her. She turned around to look at Calliope who seemed extremely worried and then back at the smirking blue eyed son of a bitch in front of her.

God, would she love to wipe that smirk off his face.

Apparently, Mark didn't catch the vibe or the death glare coming from Arizona. The tension was thick before but now it felt like a ton of bricks weighed on both Arizona and Callie's shoulders.

Calliope saw Arizona's fists clench and the back of her neck begin to darken into a shade of red that she'd never seen before. Arizona was trying to keep her composure but if Mark said one annoyingly cocky thing, she was going to pummel him.

Mark opened his mouth to say something but when he looked behind Arizona's poised form and saw Calliope staring at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and shaking her head from side to side, he shut his mouth. He was able to get a look at Arizona's face and if looks could kill, he would be a dead man. He stepped away and they both watched as Arizona fled the building nearly running out the door.

Calliope fell apart in the elevator. Finally letting all of her emotions take over.


	2. The Guilty Party

Chocolate414 here, I hope you all like the second chapter, this is a continuation of the first. Personally I've grown tired of Callie and Mark always having there way. So this fic is kind of like payback to the Grey's Anatomy writers. Haha hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. I could always use more reviews.

* * *

><p>Arizona's attempt at driving could probably be defined as a drunk man's desperate attempt for killing himself. She's on the interstate going 85 miles per hour in a 60 miles per hour zone. Usually she'd care about getting a speeding ticket or being arrested for endangering the lives of others on the road.<p>

But tonight she doesn't. The image of Mark Sloan impaling her Calliope over and over again has settled in her brain and while she wishes that she could erase this thought without question and dream about something else.

She can't...

She can't because the worst thing that could have come out of Mark Sloan fucking her woman happened. He got her pregnant. For the life of her she didn't know what the two of them were thinking. She knows they didn't do this on purpose.

_Or maybe they did._

Lets be realistic here. The brunette and the man whore wanted children and Arizona's pretty sure that Calliope is not going to abort this baby. They both get what they want and Arizona... Arizona gets nothing.

She gets to here "I told you so" from her colleagues.

She gets to be the laughing stock of the medical world for leaving a multi million dollar grant for a woman who couldn't decide if she wanted men or women between her legs.

She gets the stink eye from Chief Webber.

She gets to lose more than ten thousand dollars of her hard earned money because lets face it that apartment's sub letter was not cheap, not to mention her ticket back from Malawi, or having all of belongings shipped home from another country, or the rental car she's been driving for the past two weeks because she sold her other one.

She doesn't want to hate them. She doesn't want to hate anyone but right now. In this moment. Three A.M. on a Friday, she does.

She hates Mark Sloan more than she ever did in her life and she HATES Calliope.

Arizona didn't recognize that she was off the interstate and was pulling up in somebody's apartment complex. Her body must have done the driving for her because her mind was thinking about other things. Opening the car door she recognizes where she is.

She's at Teddy's. Thank God.

* * *

><p>"Come on Torres. Sit on the couch. I'm gonna go get you some tea. You just lay your head back. I'll be right back."<p>

Mark Sloan rushed into the bathroom and got the box of tissues. He paused and looked in the mirror and saw Callie's still form sitting on the couch looking at the ceiling. What ever happened in that elevator destroyed his best friend. After Arizona practically ran out of the building Callie fell apart at the seams and he was left to pick up the pieces. If he saw _blondie _again he's pretty sure he wouldn't be able to hold back his temper. What ever she did to Callie pissed him the hell off. He could see his conversation with her all day today did nothing to fix Arizona's attitude. Mark calmed himself and brought a fake smile to his lips. Callie didn't need him stressing her out more with all of his anger.

He walked into the living room and gave Callie the box of tissues. He watched as the brunette's tears continued to fall and she didn't say a word.

"You wanna talk about it. Whatever Arizona did, just know she doesn't deserve you. Your to good for her anyway." Mark wished he knew what the hell may have happened. He didn't know how to fix this mess.

"Don't Mark" It was the first thing Callie had said in over an hour. "Don't say that about Arizona... I just...We just.." She didn't know how to explain. The look in Arizona's eyes would plague her for a long time. She'd never seen someone so destroyed.

God what had she done.

Mark was looking at her full of concern and she felt guilt build within her. She had to tell him.

"We had an argument. I told her something and I don't think she'll want me back. I think she's going to leave... for good." It took everything in the brunette to say the last sentence. The realization that Arizona may leave her completely because of this weighed heavy on her chest. New tears began to well in her eyes and Mark pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll find a way to fix this. What did you tell her I'm sure that whatever it is, the two of you can find a way past it." Mark saw Callie give him a look and then it dawned on him what may have happened.

"You told her about the sorbet?" Callie nodded. That wasn't the only thing she told Arizona. "No wonder she looked like she wanted to kill me." Callie wiped her tears with the tissues and laid back on the pillow. Mark stood and walked to the kitchen.

"She can't be angry with you. You two weren't together and she has no right to judge especially after what she pulled." Mark said that with fake pride but in the back of his head he could only wonder what the blonde would do to him the next time she saw him. He remembered her glare all to well, _blondie_ was pissed.

In fact pissed was probably and understatement. Callie pushed her body off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She needed to tell Mark and she was going to do it now. She looked at her surroundings and realized where she stood.

She suddenly felt sick and ran into the bathroom. Mark rushed behind her and lifted the toilet for her. Holding her hair so she wouldn't get throw up on it, Mark looked around the bathroom as the brunette regurgitated everything that she ate that day. His eyes suddenly stopped and focused on something in the trash can.

Was that a pregnancy test? Looking closer he saw the words PREGNANT in big bold letters. He then looked at Callie who finished throwing up and sat her against the wall. The brunette wiped her mouth on a tissue and stared at Mark.

"Your pregnant!" Mark didn't mean to yell but, he couldn't help it. "Callie are you pregnant?" She nodded and watched as her best friend's face consorted to a myriad of looks. He started off as worried, then mad, angry, worried again, and then happy. The biggest smile appeared on Mark's face. "Your pregnant"

"Callie's pregnant" While the brunette was puking her guts out neither she or Mark realized that someone had walked in the apartment.

They needed to start locking the door to this place.

Mark stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Teddy's surprised face. Calliope rushed out the bathroom and saw Teddy standing there and knew she must have come because of Arizona.

She'd never seen Teddy glare at anyone before and didn't like how the older woman was giving her that look.

Could this day get any worse? She really thought Arizona would accept her and the baby. She had this small amount of hope that she'd been clinging to since she took the test that morning.

"What the hell is the matter with you two? Do you have any idea what you have done? Did either one of you think about what would happen if you had unprotected sex only a few weeks after Arizona left? God, the two of you are idiots." Teddy was livid. Not as much as Arizona but damn near close.

"Look it was our decision and you may not agree with it but..." Mark tried to explain but Teddy cut him off.

"No... You shut the hell up Mark." Teddy was so frustrated she could pull her hair out. She began pacing back and forth. She suddenly turned and looked at Callie. "Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to talk Arizona into coming back here? Since you were so unhappy about moving to Malawi and you told her every chance you got, you ruined it for her. She wanted to come back but she was afraid that you hated her. The first week she was there, she wrote me saying that she hated it and that she couldn't stand being there without you. She asked me everyday how you were doing." Callie stood there shocked and more tears began to fall. She didn't know this. Teddy never told her.

"You never told me." Callie yelled. Had she known she would have gone to Malawi to bring Arizona back herself.

"Arizona didn't want you to know." Teddy saw the sad look in those brown eyes but she didn't have any pity for the other two people in this room. They made there bed and now they had to lay in it. And since everything was already shot to hell, she mind as well tell Callie everything else. "She got you your job back Callie. Her first week in Malawi she called Chief Webber and begged him, saying it was all her fault. She's the reason why you were able to get back into the swing of things so quickly." Teddy shook her head at the both of them. "And you. Have you even thought about Lexi in all of this? What do you think is going to happen when she finds out?" Mark had no answer to give. He was so excited about having a baby, that he forgot all about Lexi. What was he going to do?

Seeing that both Mark and Callie were now clearly distraught, Teddy turned to leave but not before she said one more thing.

"For the past few weeks Arizona has been going through hell trying to win you back. And you've done absolutely everything you can to turn her away." She turned to Mark and gave him a glare. "And your stunts all day today were a blow to her pride. If it was your plan to completely ruin her, then I'll say you succeeded." Mark opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he noticed the look the brunette was giving him. "I don't think Arizona will get over this Callie, so if you want her back you need to do something now." Teddy turned and left.

The room was silent. Calliope walked in front of Mark and gave him a look.

"What did you do?" She could only pray it wasn't something that would totally destroy what ever she had left with Arizona. After everything she just learned, she felt like a total bitch.

* * *

><p>Arizona couldn't bring herself to knock on Teddy's door. She'd been standing outside for half an hour but couldn't walk away from her car door. She unlocked her car and slid in. She drove away, right as Teddy was pulling into the parking lot.<p>

The blonde focused on the road and drove herself to Joe's. She needed to get drunk tonight.

She needed an escape.


	3. Ring, Ring, Ring

Thanks to all of you who have given me your opinions and reviews.

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins awoke with the worst headache that she'd possibly ever had in her life. Her body felt one hundred pounds heavier, her joints were in various degrees of pain, and her eyes, OH GOD HER EYES, felt as if they had been pulled out of there sockets. She knew that when she found the strength to move her body to the bathroom she'd see a gruesome sight in the mirror. The blonde tried to move her body forward but that only caused her headache to increase.<p>

Arizona opened her eyes once again and was finally able to focus on her surroundings. Instead of the dark blue walls that she had grown accustomed to, she was staring at beige. Looking around she found that the room she was in was a little bigger than her and Calliope's, the furniture was brown instead of black, and the comforter she was covered in was red instead of the dark purple at HOME.

Where the hell was she?

As realization of what might have happened the night before began to creep into her brain, she only solidified it when she recognized that she was naked under the sheets and (OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD) a tanned arm was covering her waist. Turning her body over to the right she came face to face with her best friend.

She couldn't have... She wouldn't have... She did!

"HOLY SHIT... SHIT... SHIT...SHIT... I SLEPT WITH TEDDY!" Arizona didn't mean to scream but she just couldn't believe it. She couldn't even remember what happened the night before, aside from Callie saying that she was pregnant and heading to Joe's. When did Teddy come into the picture?

And wasn't Teddy straight?

The other blonde in the bed groaned and tried to pull Arizona closer to her while she slept. Putting her head in the crook of Arizona's neck she nuzzled a spot under the other blonde's right ear and continued to lightly snore.

Arizona continued to silently freak out in the bed. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this situation. She was horrified... Absolutely horrified that she'd slept with her best friend. On top of that she felt guilty.

She cheated on Calliope.

"Wait a minute. I didn't cheat on Callie. We aren't together." Arizona thought. The anger from last night returned but quickly died away. She was in no position to be angry at Callie or Mark any longer. What made it worse was the fact that she was starting not to feel guilty at all.

Teddy was a good looking woman, with the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and the skinny stature. She'd never stopped to look at Teddy in that way but now that she'd gone home with her, she started to look more at her appealing features.

Arizona's "freak-out" came to a halt.

She was still nervous about what might happen when Teddy woke up but, for some reason, some strange crazy reason, she didn't feel guilty any more and with the other blonde nuzzling and breathing on this spot on her neck, she actually began to feel good.

Surprising? I think so.

Arizona was just glad that she and Teddy didn't have to work today.

* * *

><p>Callie stood pacing outside of Arizona's apartment.<p>

"Our apartment." She thought to herself. She'd been trying to gather the nerve for the past hour to knock on her old apartment's door. Finally, after taking a deep breath she knocked.

knock...knock...knock...knock...knock...

"Arizona can we please talk?" Callie waited for the door to open, after a few moments she put her ear to the door and didn't hear anything.

"Trying to talk to blondie?" Callie jumped at the sound of Mark's voice. She turned around and saw the older man smirking at her.

"Actually I was Mark. Unfortunately I don't think that she's here." She was worried Arizona might have gone back to Africa. The look Arizona had on her face last night and what Teddy said to her the night before had her scared out of her mind.

"Did you try calling her?" Mark was beginning to get worried now. The look on Callie's face told him that this was serious. "I mean I'm sure she isn't going anywhere. She just got her job at Seattle Grace back and she wouldn't just leave after working so hard to get you, her job, and her apartment back." Mark stepped forward and gave Callie a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Mark I'm fine. I told the love of my life that I'm pregnant with your child. The same guy she's had an issue with since we got in a relationship. I told her yesterday morning to get her crap out of my apartment and now I'm scared she actually did it and moved somewhere else. Not to mention the fact that she probably hates me right now." Mark grabbed Callie and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Callie. We'll figure out something. She can hate you for this. The two of you weren't together." Mark was trying to be helpful but ended up making things worse. She shoved Mark toward the door and walked into his apartment.

"You keep saying that but you're wrong. She has the right to be mad."

"No she doesn't Callie." Mark kept making the situation worse. He didn't know it but he was.

"Yes she does Mark, because if she slept with someone else I'd want to kill her and the person she slept with. I promised her that I would never sleep with you again. The fact that we're not officially together is an excuse that is wearing thin." Just thinking about Arizona sleeping with someone else made her sick. She needed to speak with Arizona. Callie picked up her cell phone and dialed Arizona's number. It rang three times before it went straight to voicemail. Callie was surprised. She'd called Arizona's number plenty of times and she knew that if the blonde's phone was off it would have went straight to voicemail and if the she wasn't near her phone it would ring more than three times.

Arizona was putting her straight to voicemail.

* * *

><p>Ring...Ring...Ring...<p>

Arizona pressed end on her phone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Callie. Sliding from under the covers she went to put her clothes on. Teddy woke thirty minutes ago and aside from awkward glances and blushes, neither of them came close to talking to one another. Stepping out of the bath room in her robe, Teddy looked awkwardly at Arizona as she slipped her shoes back on.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Arizona continued to look anywhere but at her best friend.

"Well this is awkward." Teddy was worried they may have just destroyed there friendship. "I don't want things between us to change. Last night we got drunk. I found you at Joe's and you were so sad and I... We... We started drinking and the next thing I know we're in bed."

And thats exactly how it happened. Arizona was sad and lonely and Teddy was consoling her friend. Except, this time the consoling went too far.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Arizona's phone rang again. This time it wasn't Callie. It was Mark Sloan. A shocked look came across Arizona's face.

"Who is it?" Teddy saw the shocked then angry look on Arizona's face.

"It's Mark" Arizona pushed end and placed the phone back on the dresser.

"What the hell does he want?" Teddy was still pissed after what she found out the night before. She saw Arizona begin to get teary eyed and thought it was time to do damage control.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

Teddy picked up the phone this time and saw that it was Mark calling again.

What the hell was his problem.

Teddy pressed end and sat next to Arizona on the bed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Teddy's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to..."

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

"What the hell?" Arizona was pissed off now. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"What the hell do you want Mark?" For a couple of seconds nothing was heard on the line. "Mark fucking Sloan, what the hell do you want?"

Mark was completely surprised that Arizona picked up the phone. But scared would be the better term for what he felt like when he heard the blonde speak.

"Blondie..." He was cut off as soon as he said it.

"Don't you dare call me blondie. I've told you time and time again that I hate that name. Now say whatever you need to say so I can hang up the phone." Arizona was surprised at her own tongue. Teddy was frightened this conversation may turn into something horrible.

"I...I... well Callie she's been trying to get in contact with you.." Mark thought this conversation would go a lot better than it currently was. Like an idiot he thought that Arizona would speak to him after what happened the day before and to add insult to injury, he currently had his phone on speaker. Callie stepped out the bathroom with a worried look on her face and it wasn't just from the way Arizona was speaking on the phone.

"Mark you have thirty seconds." Arizona was losing her patience.

"Callie and the baby... something's going wrong and Callie's worried.. we're worried. We're heading to the hospital and Callie... She wants you there..." Mark and Callie stood there waiting for the blonde's reaction.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>Now I know a lot of people may not like this chapter but, I promise you, there is a reason why I had the Teddy and Arizona situation added. Don't fret, Chapter 4 will give you a different perspective and what the girls think might have happened the night before, may not have... Just something I want the readers to think on.<p>

chow... :)


	4. Is Love Enough?

_I would like to apologize to everyone for posting this two months late. I just graduated college and I started a new job. I'll be sure to update every two days from here on out. -Chocolate414_

_This chapter will shed some light on what happened at Joe's the night before._

* * *

><p><em>Arizona Robbins walks into Joe's with a scowl on her face. It's the first time that the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West have ever seen her angry and the sight frightens a few of them. <em>

_The blonde has one thing on her mind tonight._

_And that is to get drunk. She wants to be so drunk that by tomorrow morning she won't remember a thing. She won't remember how foolish she was to leave Calliope in the airport or how stupid she was to think that she could come back and everything would be the way that it used to be._

_She won't have to think about Mark Sloan and Calliope sleeping together or the fact that her Calliope is now pregnant. No, she didn't want to remember anything from the last two months. _

_It was all to painful._

_Taking a seat at the bar, Arizona throws a hundred dollar bill and her keys on the table, she slides the items in front of Joe. The older man gives her a curious look but doesn't say anything. He decides to wait for the blonde to speak first._

"_Start me off with a glass of scotch. I'm going to be drinking a lot tonight and I don't think it would be the best option for me or anyone else if I drive." Joe nods and pours the blue eyed surgeon a glass. _

_Arizona downs the drink in four gulps and tilts her glass forward for a refill. _

"_I'm pretty sure I paid for a whole bottle and with the way I'm feeling tonight it might be best for you to just leave the bottle here." The bartender gives her a worried look but does as she asks. Taking her keys and the one hundred dollar bill in the process._

_Pouring her glass to the rim, Arizona drinks her second glass as fast as she did the first. _

Present Day

"Where is she? She said that she was on her way. I'm nervous Mark, I don't want to do this without her. What if something is wrong with the baby? What if my body is rejecting this child? Maybe you should have told Arizona that I was bleeding and then she could have given us a few steps before we got here." Calliope Torres was freaking out. The last couple of days were taking a toll on her and she was beginning to reach her limit. She hadn't spoken to Arizona since the day before in the elevator and the events that happened from then on did nothing to help her stress level.

"Everything's going to be fine Callie. You were only spotting a little bit. Nothing to go all crazy over. Arizona said she would be here, so that means she will be here." Mark was trying his best to comfort his best friend but he was just as scared as the brunette. He'd only found out that he was going to be a father the night before, but that didn't mean that he wasn't afraid Callie might lose the baby.

"Where the hell are you Blondie?" Mark muttered to himself. At that very moment both Mark and Callie heard the door knock and a flurry of blonde curls steps in the room. Arizona wasn't dressed in scrubs. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had worn the night before. Her eyes seemed a little redder than usual and she wasn't sporting her dimpled smile. She seemed more nervous than usual and she tried her best to look at anything in the room other than the woman laying in the table before her.

"Hi..." That was all the blond said. Callie expected for Arizona to seem worried, or angry, or even (hopefully) happy to see her. But the way she said "Hi" was like her mind was somewhere else. The brunette tried to reach for Arizona's hand but the blonde stiffened at the contact and shied away. That hurt. "So what's going on? What happened? I had to ask the nurses at the front where you were because Mark didn't tell me on the phone?" Arizona looked directly at Callie and ignored Mark's presence.

The brunette opened her mouth to speak at the exact moment that Dr. Lucy Fields walked in the room. A lot of Callie's worries had alleviated when Arizona walked in the room. Now that this other doctor was here, they all seemed to come back. Arizona saw how nervous the brunette was and gave her a comforting nod.

"I'm having a miscarriage aren't I?" The brunette knew she was blowing things out of proportion but being stranded by your ex girlfriend, getting pregnant by your best friend, your ex girlfriend coming back, then bleeding will do that to you.

"You are not having a miscarriage." The blonde doctor gave Calliope a small smile.

"Then it's an ectopic." Arizona gave Callie's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Could it be a blooded ovum?" Arizona was in doctor mode now.

"It's not a molar pregnancy is it?" Mark decided that now was the time to make his presence known. Arizona gave him a harsh glare but otherwise continued to ignore him.

"Wow, we have a lot of doctors in the room?" Indeed there were.

"Who the hell are you and what are your credentials?" The other female doctors scoffed at how rude Mark was being.

"Lucy Fields, Harvard M.D., Duke OBGYN resident, now I'm a paternal fetal fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West. I'm damn good at my job. Who the hell are you?" Arizona smirked at Mark as his mouth hit the floor. Dr. Fields gave Arizona a grin that didn't go unnoticed by the pregnant woman on the table.

"Well I'm the baby's father and.. uh.. she.. well.. um.." Mark looked in Arizona's direction and watched as realization dawned Arizona's face.

The blonde had no title here. She wasn't the mother or THE FATHER. She wasn't the girl friend. She was just the ex. Stepping back a little bit, Calliope saw a sad look take over the blonde's face. Turning to look at Mark, Callie gave her best friend a glare that said "shut up". Apparently it worked because Mark effectively shut his mouth.

"She's my girl friend." Arizona's eyes grew wide and Callie grabbed the blonde's hand without hesitation. Watching the interaction, Dr. Fields could see that she was missing something.

"Ah.. And everybody's a little wigged out." The other three doctor's finally planted there focus back on the other female blonde in the room. Pointing at the monitor by Callie's bed, the fetal fellow showed the other three doctors there baby. " ok.. so... Here's your baby. There is the yoke sack. You're good Callie. Everything looks good."

"I'm bleeding. How is that possible?"

"It happens in about thirty percent of pregnancies. It's probably nothing. I will do blood work, but I'm pretty sure everything is okay. Just make sure that you drink plenty of water, get plenty of rest, no tampons, and no intercourse." Dr. Fields watched as Arizona sent Mark a warning glare and Calliope tightened her hold on Arizona's hand. Something was definitely going on here. " Now I would suggest all of you or maybe just you (pointing at Callie) and you (pointing at Mark) go live your life. While you still can." Giving Arizona a sideways glance and a small smile, Dr. Field's left the room but not before she received a glare from one very pissed looking latina.

The room was very silent after that. Callie kept sneaking glances at Arizona and Mark kept eyeing the brunette's belly. Pulling her hand free from her ex girlfriend's, the pediatric surgeon stood in the corner of the room in front of Callie but a few feet away from the other two doctor. Arizona was feeling all types of emotions.

Guilt, anger, sadness, love, and regret were just a few.

"Mark can you give me and Arizona some time to talk? I'll meet you later." Mark nodded and then left the room.

The two women didn't say anything for a while. An awkward silence came over them. After a few minutes, Callie was the first to speak.

"I knocked on your door this morning. You weren't there."

"I stayed at Teddy's. I didn't think it would be the best decision for anybody if I stayed in our old apartment last night." Who knows what Arizona may have done. An image of the blonde's fist connecting with Mark Sloan's face came to mind. Arizona inwardly smirked at that.

"Arizona I know that this wasn't your plan. It wasn't mine either but I want this baby and I want you to." Arizona looked at Calliope and saw nothing but hope in the brunette's eyes. Suddenly the blonde's anger rose.

"Now you want me? It was just yesterday that you were telling me that I needed to get my 'crap' out of your apartment and now you want me to raise a baby with you? And not just any baby, Mark Sloan's baby. Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

"I didn't plan this Arizona and I know how angry you are about this but, I need you. It's not Mark who I want to spend the rest of my life with, its you." Calliope was scared to do this alone. She knew Mark would be there for her but, it just wasn't the same. Looking into Arizona's eyes she saw nothing but anger and sadness.

"You may not want to be with Mark Sloan for the rest of your life but, the moment this baby came into the picture, that's what you agreed to. That's not my baby Callie. It's Mark's and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him." There she said it.

Arizona couldn't look at the brunette anymore. Guilt over the night before and the fact that she felt like she was abandoning the brunette again made her stomach turn into knots. Calliope's lips began to quiver and her eyes became watery.

"Why won't you look at me? I know I messed up but I've always wanted a baby and I won't give this up. I can't give this up. I don't know if I can do this without you." The brunette's eyes were begging. Pleading for her to say yes.

"I'm sorry Calliope." Walking toward the door, the blonde made sure she didn't look at the pregnant woman on the table.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. When times get hard you always leave. Its the Arizona way." The pediatric surgeon tried to ignore the pain in her heart as she walked out the door.

_The night before_

_Arizona was on her fifth drink and she was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. Filling her sixth glass to the rim, she noticed her bottle was empty. Shrugging it off, the blonde pulled out another hundred dollar bill. Taking a sip from her glass, she noticed how the brown liquid no longer burned the back of her throat. Finishing her glass in three gulps, she tapped the counter asking for another one._

"_Don't you think that's enough?" Turning to her right, Arizona spotted her best friend with a worried look on her face._

"_With the day that I've had, I'm surprised I haven't drunk the entire bar." Joe came forward, picked up the empty bottle and shook his head. Looking at Teddy for guidance, the cardio surgeon gave him a nod. Nodding back, the bartender poured Arizona another glass. _

_Arizona would have someone to take care of her._

"_Callie's pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby." Tears began to build in the blonde's eyes. "The resident man whore got my Calliope pregnant. I was only gone for a month and they couldn't keep there pants on." The alcohol was beginning to take control of the pediatric surgeon. She'd always been an emotional drunk. "I've been working my ass off for the past two weeks to get her back and she's been fucking Mark Sloan. God, I must be stupid."_

"_You're not stupid. You love her." Teddy could see she was going to have to do damage control._

"_No, I am stupid. I'm stupid for thinking Calliope would forgive, that she' d wait for me, that she wouldn't sleep with her best friend. I'm the dumbest person on earth."_

"_I married a patient to give him insurance." The shocked look on Arizona's face was an upgrade from the devastated look she had on her face a few seconds earlier. "If your stupid, I must be stupid too."_

"_For a couple of smart surgeons, we sure make dumb decisions don't we?" Finishing off her drink Arizona began to focus on her best friend. "What else happened while I was gone?"_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you guys think?- Chocolate414<em>

_Next chapter I'll show you guys how Teddy and Arizona got in bed together and whether or not something actually happened._


	5. Who Could It Be? Is It You Or Is It Me?

_Chocolate414,_

_First I want to apologize for the late post. I know people have been waiting for a long time for me to update. so...so...so...sorry. I hope this meets everyone's expectations. It's a bit short but I think it'll prepare everyone for the massive chapter I'm in the middle of writing._

* * *

><p><em>Last Night...<em>

_Sliding against the back of Joe's Bar, Arizona Robbins felt strangely reminiscent. It could have something to do with the fact that her legs were wrapped around another woman's waist and her back was being scrapped across the brick wall. _

_Her hands were grabbing at the other woman's top trying to rip it off._

"_Oh God!", She screamed. Lips were wrapped around her ear lobe and hands were clawing on her breasts. A pelvis was being thrust against her center and all of these things combined made her alcohol hazed brain swoon. She could feel Calliope's name on the tip of her tongue. Begging to be screamed._

"_Shit... oh fuck... Right There...mmmmmmhh yeah", This was definitely not Calliope Torres. If there was one thing that Arizona knew, it was that Callie did not moan like this. The brunette's hands were larger, lips plumper, and her breasts were bigger. Her kisses were more gentle and reassuring. This woman's kisses were frantic and rushed. Calliope's arms were stronger. Every time they made love, the blonde doctor felt safe and loved. This woman's arms could barely hold onto her. _

_All of these thoughts went through Arizona's head as she felt fingers slip into her underwear. She was wet, but not because of the woman she was humping. No, it was the thought of the Latina that was pushing her over the edge. Brown eyes, dark hair, and red lips made her center throb._

"_Right there... Yeah... Right there..." Sliding her fingers in the other woman's pants, Arizona did little to warn the blonde of her sudden intrusion. _

_Quick thrusts, moans, gasps, and shudders are the only thing that could be heard before both women finally felt there bodies peak. Gently putting Arizona's feet back on the ground, the other woman buttoned both hers and Arizona's pants. _

"_That was fucking incredible." Finally opening her eyes, Arizona saw golden curls covering her shoulders and dark eyes looking into hers._

"_I know!"_

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

So we slept together.

Teddy and Arizona were sitting in the residents lounge staring at one another. Teddy looked completely nervous and out of her element. The skinny blonde tried to look everywhere but at the woman sitting in front of her.

How could they have been so stupid... and drunk... and...and...stupid? Did the situation with Mark and Callie not show them the hazards of sleeping with your best friend? The only good thing about this situation was neither woman had the ability to get the other pregnant.

Arizona felt sick.

The enormity of the situation finally dawned on her. She fucked her best friend. She was no better than Mark Sloan. She no longer had a leg to stand on. No self righteous point to boast. She did exactly what Calliope had done and to make it worse, she couldn't even wait twenty four hours. The normally perky surgeon felt the bile rise in her throat and rushed to a trash can. The days events finally catching up with her.

Wiping her mouth, Arizona turned around to Teddy's sad eyes.

"No...No...No.. What I just did has nothing to do with you Teddy. I just realized that I'm a hypocrite and a bitch. You don't deserve to be dragged into this. I'm so sorry." Teddy stood up and walked toward Arizona, taking the other woman's hands, she led the both of them to the couch.

"You're still my best friend Arizona. What happened last night doesn't change that. We'll continue on like we always do and we'll move past this." Arizona nodded her head and leaned into Teddy's shoulder. Neither woman noticed the young resident who stood by the window. Christina Yang had heard everything and with a face full of shock turned around and headed back to the cardio floor.

She definitely had to tell Meredith.

* * *

><p><em>Last Night...<em>

"_You wanna go back to my place?" Arizona was beginning to feel the alcohol in her system take over. Nodding her head she leaned on the blonde's shoulder as they walked to the car._

"_I think I'll drive my car." Depositing Arizona in the front seat, the other blonde took the driver's seat and took off._

* * *

><p><em>Present...<em>

Calliope stood in the bath room looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what had happened in the past twenty four hours. She began to feel the weight of all the stress she'd been feeling begin to take control of her once again. Putting her hands to her stomach she closed her eyes and tried to picture her child's life without Arizona.

She came up blank. Nothing seemed to work without Arizona. As tears began to form in her eyes she tried her best to wipe them away but they kept pouring.

Digging into her purse she pulled out the necklace Arizona gave her for Valentine's Day. After a few moments of staring at it, a feeling of determination ran through her.

"Arizona is the love of my life and I'll be damned if I let her walk away from me again." Steeling her mind and body with her new found resolve, Callie pulled herself together. Rubbing her belly, she stared at her stomach in the mirror.

"Let's go get your mommy back!" The brunette smiled. She could've swore she felt a tiny kick. Re-applying her make up and fixing her hair, the brunette left thinking of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile.

* * *

><p><em>Residents Lounge...<em>

"No fucking way... "

"You've got to be lying..."

"Teddy and Arizona slept together..."

"Oh My God!"

The residents of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital were all wearing varying degrees of shock on there faces.

Alex Karev was the only one who wore a smirk on his face. "Way to go Robbins."

Everyone turned to glare at him.

"What, Dr. Altman's hot and Arizona's my mentor." Meredith punched him in the arm. "Ow... Come on. Don't tell me Callie didn't ask for this. The moment she slept with Mark Sloan she lost the right to be mad at Arizona any more." The angry look everyone gave him did nothing to change his opinion. "Fine, you guys act as if Callie's high and mighty if you want. You all were at the bar last night just like I was. Arizona could have killed herself with how much liquor she drunk."

Everyone's face turned back to normal after that.

"I'm just wondering where Arizona found the time to do Teddy." Everyone turned to look at Meredith as she pondered to herself. "I mean didn't you guys see her leave with that other blonde last night."

* * *

><p><em>So what do you guys think? Who do you guys think the blonde is? Is it Teddy or is it... :) I'll give you guys a hint, It's someone who works at the hospital. Let's see who can guess the right person. <em>


	6. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

_Chocolate414,_

_I know I know... Its been a long time... too long. I want to apologize for the long wait. I experienced some writers block over the past couple of months. I would have a couple ideas for this story, write them, and then I couldn't keep the flow. So I've changed this chapter maybe seven times. I almost didn't post because this was 5,000 words and half of it I wasn't feeling to good about but I've decided to separate the chapter I made into two chapters instead. So Yay, you guys get an update and once I change a few things in the second half you'll get another chapter. SOON THIS TIME. If anyone is wondering how I got over my writers block. You can say thanks to Pam/Tara on true blood. Saw the last episode yesterday and all I can say is finally._

_So here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think._

* * *

><p>SMAAAAAAAAAAACK<p>

The sound reverberated through the hall. Every doctor, nurse, patient, and civilian heard it and they all turned there heads toward the commotion.

"I've been waiting for two days for you to tell me that you got your best friend slash sex buddy pregnant. I've been hearing about it from everyone in this fucking hospital including some of the interns and you have the nerve to ask if we can continue this relationship?"

Lexie was furious. A crowd was forming around them and the Chief was nowhere to be seen. This was the first time that anyone had ever heard 'little grey' curse and to say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Mark Sloan stood frozen under the angry stare that his girl friend (more than likely ex-girlfriend now) was giving him.

"You know everyone in this hospital told me that you were a douche but I didn't listen. I knew that you loved me and God knows that I've tried to let the past be the past but God Damn It Mark, can you ever keep your dick in your pants? I mean just this once would have been great." Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes as she began to finally notice the large crowd surrounding her.

"Lexie...I...please. I know that I messed up and I know its a lot to ask for but I love you but I also love this baby and... and I... God damn it... I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Mark finally opened his mouth and found his words. Glancing at the crowd around him and seeing the tears falling from the young woman's eyes he finally recognized that he may not get everything that he wanted. When he found out that Callie was pregnant, he was to happy to realize that this baby could actually destroy the best thing that he has ever had. Like a dumb ass he continued his focus on the baby and didn't notice the subtle looks that the people in the hospital were giving him or how Lexie would always dismiss his calls and text back 'I'm busy' whenever he would call her more than once. He hadn't spoken to the other woman in days. Looking at Lexie's face, he could see that this time may be the end. Usually, no matter how angry or frustrated she got with him he could always see the love in her eyes.

This time there was none. This was the last straw.

"Shut up Mark... How long did it take for you to even notice that I was still your girlfriend huh? Have you even notice the change in my hair color. I changed it three days ago and you have yet to even say anything. But I guess that wasn't important, was it? The only thing that you've been thinking of for the past three days is that you're going to be a father."

Looking at one of the nurses stations, Lexie saw Calliope Torres standing in her attending surgical coat. Her right hand covering her belly. The blond sneered at her and watched the surprised look on the latina woman's face morph into a gasp once she noticed who was looking at her. Mark tried to grab her arm be she shrugged him off.

She needed to get the hell away from him.

NO... She HAD to get the hell away from him.

"MOVE..MOVE..THANK YOU" Pushing the surrounding crowd out of the way, the younger grey began walking toward the exit. Then out of no where she stopped, turned around, and began to walk toward her ex-boyfriend's best friend (BEST FRIEND MY ASS). The brunette stepped forward acknowledging her presence but she still recognized the fear in the older woman's eyes. Looking down at Callie's belly with disgust, she waited a moment before she said anything.

"The two of you deserve each other. To think that I was sorry that Arizona left you here. Now I see why. You can't be trusted. Neither of you can. Tell me has Arizona taken the news any better than I have? Do you really expect her to raise a child with You, Her, and Him as the parents?

Callie opened her mouth to speak but the younger woman cut her off.

"I already know the answer, I've been hearing it from everyone and I think that your as dumb as they come if you think she'll spend the rest of her life attached to the both of you."

"Well that not your decision to make now is it?" Seeing the anger begin to rise in the blonde's face made Callie shudder. "I'm sorry Lexie."

"You can keep your apologies. I wouldn't believe them anyway." Turning to look at Mark as he stared at the two women in his life, she noticed how he looked at the brunette's belly. "I hope Arizona really does move on from you."

Turning toward the exit, Lexie walked out of the hospital.

It wasn't until she was out the door when the chief came out of a late surgery and sped toward the ensuing drama. Noticing the big crowd he yelled, "Now what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone ran back to work. Everyone but a stunned man whore and a pregnant latina.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think 'Little Grey' had it in her. What do you think Meredith? Did you see the way Mark's head damn near fell off when Lexie smacked him?" Christina Yang seemed to enjoy this morning's activities a little too much. Noticing the glare that Meredith was giving her, she tried to tweak her statement. "Oh come on Mere, you have to admit your little sis packs quite the punch and did you see how she stared down Callie?" Noticing how worried her best friend was made the Asian woman worry. "She'll be okay."<p>

Meredith had tried to call Lexie three times and each time went to voicemail. She was scared, nervous, AND pissed. All at the same time. She was just glad she wasn't on Dr. Sloan's service. She probably would have found a way to rip his balls off.

"She's not answering her phone and I'm worried." Meredith sent Lexie a text and then finished putting on her scrubs. The brunette was glad she only had a four hour shift today. Hopefully that would be enough time for her sister to cool off and then they would finally be able to speak. She hadn't seen Lexie for three days straight. Her sister would come home when everyone was sleeping and leave before anyone awoke.

"She'll be okay Meredith. Just give her time. She's probably out drinking a bottle of whiskey or something. That 's what I'd be doing. Let her get drunk and sleep it off." Nodding Meredith put her phone back in her purse.

* * *

><p>Taking her third shot, Lexie put the glass back on the counter. Pushing her fourth drink around, she didn't notice blue eyes looking her over.<p>

"Looks like you could use a drinking buddy. Mind if I tag along?" Turning to her right the young resident saw Arizona Robbins sitting next to her.

"Sure. Go ahead." Finishing her next shot Lexie asked Joe for another.

"You know if there is anyone that knows how you feel Lexie its me." Nodding the resident ran her fingers through her hair. "I just have one question Lexie and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"OK..." A nervous look took hold on the other woman's face.

"I woke in someone else's bed two days ago and I don't know how I got there. Can you tell me why I'm suddenly having these memories of having sex with one person and waking up with another? It doesn't make sense does it?" Catching the guilt ridden eyes of the woman next to her, Arizona was able to get the confirmation she hadn't been able to ask for. "Was it you Lexie?"

"Yes...Arizona it was me." And that's when the awkwardness began.

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Ago...<em>

_The constant murmurs at the hospital were starting to get to Lexie Grey. She was on Dr. Altman's service today and she couldn't help but notice the other woman's nervous smile. Things were very awkward this afternoon and the young resident couldn't understand why. At first she thought that everyone was looking at her because of her hair. Then she remembered that everyone had seen her with blond hair before, so that couldn't be it. Every nurse she passed wouldn't look her in the eye and she was really starting to get annoyed._

"_Grey... Get me the files on Mrs. Thomas...Grey..Grey...Grey... Hello Lexie? Do you hear me." Teddy was snapping her fingers in the young woman's face. When she finally paid attention she repeated herself. "I need you to get Mrs. Thomas' files...Dr. Fields should have them...She's the older woman who suffered some heart complications because of her pregnancy...I need to follow up and see how she is doing today and see if any affects from surgery have impacted her negatively." Turning back to one of her other files, Dr. Altman waived her off._

_After a quick nod. Lexie walked toward Dr. Fields office. Moving her hand to knock on the door, she stopped when she heard a nurse and Dr. Fields talking inside the room. Usually she wasn't nosey but when she heard "Dr. Sloan" come up in the conversation, she stopped herself. _

"_The guy is such an ass... I mean I just finished a consult with him and he seems like such a douche bag, are all the rumors are true? I ran a pregnancy test this morning for Dr. Torres and she came back positive. I don't know if you've heard yet but word is Calliope Torres is pregnant and with Mark Sloan's baby. I mean the guy is good looking but he is so DAMN cocky. Hears the thing. Before I even had a chance to tell them who I was, he was looking down my shirt. I don't think he even remembered my name." _

_Lexie didn't know she was crying until her eyes began to blur. Using her coat to wipe her tears, she tried to shake off the pitiful look she knew she had. _

"_You know what's worse Annie? Is all the hurt we'll see in Dr. Robbins' eyes. I mean if the stories are true, then she gave up the Madison Grant to come back to Dr. Torres and look at what she came back too? If anyone has the decency to be sad, it should be her. She's to good for Dr. Torres." Lexie could hear a bit envy in Dr. Fields voice._

"_What about Lexie?" The nurse said._

"_Who's Lexie?" Dr. Fields said._

"_Dr. Sloan's girlfriend. They just got back together." Lexie tried to hold back a sob._

"_Well I expect they'll be breaking up soon."_

_Suddenly the door opened and three stunned faces were looking at each other. Dr. Fields and nurse Annie saw the young resident's tear stains but no one could say anything. Lexie stepped forward._

"_Dr. Fields, Dr. Altman needs Mrs. Thomas' file." Nodding through her embarrassment, Lucy grabbed the file off her desk and handed it to the sad woman. "Thank You" Then Lexie rushed down the hall._

_The rest of the day was a blur and somehow the young woman pulled her self together. Later that night she holed herself a corner in Joe's. She'd taken three shots and she was feeling tipsy. No one seemed to notice her in the corner. It was probably because of her hair. She spotted Dr. Robbins and Dr. Altman drinking themselves into oblivion. Dr. Altman was dancing with some frat boy and Arizona ordered herself another bottle. _

_Lexie was pissed. How could they? She trusted Mark...She knew they were broken up but still...He could've at least slept with someone else other than Callie. _

_Arizona moved outside for some fresh air and that's when Lexie made a decision. She wanted to get them back. Her and Arizona deserved some retribution. But what could she do? There was nothing she could do that would hurt her whore of a boyfriend and the slutty latina as much as she does right now._

_Except... (Picture a light bulb flashing)_

_Looking out the window and taking one more shot. Lexie sped out the door. She spotted Arizona in the alley smoking a cigarette. She'd never done this before...not with a girl at least but there was a first time for everything. She was a quick learner after all._

_Walking toward the drunk blond, she suddenly took the cigarette in her mouth and threw it on the ground. Before the other blonde could say anything, she covered her mouth with her own._

* * *

><p>Now Lexie didn't know what to say. She felt a small pang of guilt for what she did to Arizona but not for getting back at Mark and Callie. The blond nodded her head and the young woman thought she was going to get smacked or something. She didn't expect full lips to cover her own.<p>

"We need to talk. I have a proposition for you." The look of surprise of Lexie's face was enjoyable and Arizona watched as the other woman nodded her head, asking her to continue. "We are both in love with those two dumb asses and I don't see that changing any time soon. What do you say, we make them feel as bad as we do?

"I say hell yes."

* * *

><p>So Yes... I will be making Lexie and Arizona a thing...Anybody notice the title? I think its fitting. So tell me what you guys think. Next chapter will be posted soon. I promise.<p> 


	7. It Ain't Trickin

Chocolate414,

Okay people here goes 4,000 words of goodness. Tell me what you think.

-Chow

* * *

><p>"I'm tired of always coming second in Calliope's book. She doesn't even realize that she puts Mark ahead of everything in our relationship... INCLUDING ME. I can't keep going through this and the only way that she's ever going to learn how much hurt she's caused me, is if she goes through the same pain I've gone through.."<p>

Arizona stared at Lexie as she continued to sip her drink. The resident wasn't thoroughly drunk yet but, she was definitely on her way. With a light smile the young woman nodded her head.

"I totally agree with you. At least Callie hasn't slept with almost all of the entire female population as Seattle Grace Mercy West. I'm such an idiot. Too think that I trusted him, that I actually let my self fall for that sleaze bag. I still can't believe that he got Callie pregnant." Both women were quiet for a while before Arizona finally spoke.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Arizona grasped the other woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tears were beginning to form in both there eyes. "You're not alone Lexie, I feel as bad as you do. But we can't keep letting them walk all over us. I really don't know how much more I can take." Nodding, Lexie grabbed another shot and downed it without a second thought.

"Alright, thats enough liquor for today. What time is it?" Arizona looked at her cell phone.

"It's a quarter after six. Damn... We've been here for four hours." Arizona looked surprised. She put her phone on silent before she'd came to Joe's. She counted twelve missed calls. Eight from Calliope, three from Teddy, and one from...from... Mark FUCKING Sloan. "What a douche bag." She looked up to see Lexie staring at her with wonder in her eyes.

"I've never seen you use such bad language. You're always so perky and up beat. It's just surprising to see you act like the rest of us." The young woman actually thought it was kind of cute. She didn't remember much from there rendezvous (OUTSIDE OF THE ORGASMS THAT IS), but she did recall the naughty words the attending said while she reached her peak. A light blush crept up cheek. Arizona gave her a look that said,"I know what you're thinking about."

"Do you want to stay here and discuss my plan or do you want to go somewhere?" Arizona put her phone back in her bag. She'd call Teddy when she found herself some privacy away from all the peeping eyes.

"Let's go some where. I need to stop by Meredith's to pick up some clothes. I don't think I can stand being in that house tonight." Just thinking about all the people in that house was starting to give Lexie a migraine. She could just imagine all the questions. She wouldn't be able to sleep until the next morning. "You think I could stay at your apartment. I think Callie is still staying at Mark's." She said the last statement with a hint of anger.

"That seems fine. Mark and Calliope...er...Callie have been staying clear of me for the past couple of days. I'm pretty sure neither of them will come knocking on my door any time soon." Sliding out of her chair Arizona grabbed Lexie's arm and pulled her to the door. "I'll drive, since you're the drunk one this time." As she walked out the door she didn't notice the slight blush and the strange look the other woman gave her.

* * *

><p>"Sloan... What the hell have I told you about your sexual habits in MY HOSPITAL? There are very few women here that I can think of that you haven't possibly slept with. Now your causing more drama and we just got over your fiasco with the nurses."<p>

Chief Webber was furious. Callie and Mark stood in front of him with sad looks on there faces. Imagine a parent scolding his or her children. That is how these three adults (Well, one adult and two horny teenagers) in this room looked. Mark opened his mouth to say something but, the chief held his hand in the air, stopping him before he could even begin. Looking to Callie, he noticed the brunette continued to hold her stomach. The older man shook his head and took a deep breath.

"What the two of you decide to do on your own time, is your decision but when it effects the well being of patients or colleagues in my hospital thats when I when I get pissed off. Sloan I am getting tired of cleaning up your messes. I've kept a blind eye up to this point but now I'm telling you get your self under control." Nodding the handsome man kept his head down. Embarrassment was one of the many emotions that were plaguing him at this moment. Chief Webber tried to calm himself and began to scold the only female in his office.

"I am only going to say this once Dr. Torres. Whatever issues you have going on between Dr. Robbins, Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan, and the baby your carrying... Fix them now. Am I understood?" Calliope nodded and looked Dr. Webber in his eyes. "Dr. Sloan you can leave. Dr. Torres, I need to talk to you privately." Mark started to state his disapproval, but one angry glare told him to get the HELL out of of the Chief's office before he found himself fired. Once the door closed, Richard told Callie to sit down.

"I've heard a lot about your little problem these past few weeks. Tell me Dr. Torres, How are you doing? I'm concerned about the stress that you have over your predicament." The dark skinned woman was completely shocked by how caring the Chief seemed. A few seconds ago he was scolding her.

"I'm fine Chief. " That is all the brunette could bring herself to say.

"And Arizona? How is she doing?" Watching the pain in the dark brown eyes looking at him, the Chief shook his head. "I know that you and she have been going through some troubles these past few weeks but don't you think that its time for you to give her a break?"

"Chief I... I just... Arizona and I... We... I don't know where we stand at the moment. She hasn't wanted to talk to me since she found out about Mark and I." Callie looked sad and tired. Dr. Webber began to worry about the other woman's condition. Even if he was appalled with her behavior as of late, he still cared about her well being.

"I'm giving you this week off. You need the rest and you also need to find some where else to live." Noting the surprised look on the young attending's face, he smirked. "Bailey isn't the only one in this hospital that knows everything about everybody, Calliope."

* * *

><p>Getting Lexie's things from Meredith's house proved to be easier than both of the blondes thought it would be. Apparently, the hospital had a few major emergency traumas come in after the young resident left. Meredith only had a four hour shift but, she had to stay in order to help Derek.<p>

This had to be the first time that Lexie Grey was actually happy that someone got hurt. If someone hadn't crashed there car into a supermarket this morning, she's sure she'd be in the middle of "21 Questions" with everyone in that frat house. Not to say that she wanted anyone hurt.

She just needed some time away from it all.

Stepping into Peds Attending's apartment, she noticed the differences from when it was Calliope and Arizona's to it now only being the blonde's. A few pieces of furniture were missing and were now replaced with other different and livelier things in her opinion. Dropping her bag next to the couch, she was handed a glass of wine.

"So tell me what your plan is?" Taking a small sip Lexie momentarily closed her eyes.

Damn...that is some good wine.

"Calliope...Callie and Mark's relationship goes way outside the boundaries of friendship. As we both know. They started off as sex buddies and whenever one of them is hurting emotionally, they go back to there old ways. Well, I say we turn the tides on them. It hasn't gotten through there thick heads how bad they treat us, so let's do to them, what they do to us." Arizona focused on the bottom of her glass and tried her best not to look at the other woman in the room. The resident may have had something else in mind when she agreed to her little plan at Joe's.

"I'm in... So whats our first move?'' Surprised and a little geeked out that the young resident agreed so quickly, Arizona excitedly sat next to Lexie on the couch.

"First, we need to figure out how we're going to get the hospital to believe in our new relationship. After everything thats been going on these past few weeks, everyone's going to think we're trying to get back at Mark and Callie. We need to start hanging out together at work and outside of work." Nodding, Lexie put her glass down on the table.

"I think the best approach would be for us to act like nothing is wrong. Mark loves attention. I don't know if he never got any as a child and that's the reason why he craves it so much but, thats one of the many reasons why he is the way he is. Ignoring him or not even paying attention to him will make him feel like crap." Grabbing the bottle Arizona moved to refill her glass.

"So we start the next couple of days by ignoring or barely paying attention to Callie and Mark and we begin to hang out together at work and outside of work. Sounds like a good start to me. Now on to the second phase of our plan, I'm pretty sure that everyone thinks your completely straight so we're going to have to find a way to make our little romance/friendship believable. The best thing that I can think of is one of the residents or nurses walking in on us." Arizona expected Lexie to be a little more hesitant to this side of the plan but was surprise when other woman only nodded her head.

"Don't look so surprised Arizona. We already slept together so I don't think it'll be a problem for us to make our little arrangement seem real. Are there any more steps to the plan?"

"That's all I have for right now. You can stay in the spare room for a while. You sure you don't want to move in here? At least until you feel comfortable around other people. I know how hard it can be not having any space or time to yourself."

Mark was always taking up her and Calliope's time and space. The bed incident came to mind. Arizona took a big gulp of her wine to stifle her anger.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to impose." Looking at her bag of clothes and then at her surroundings Lexie felt a flood of guilt run through her system. She'd taken advantage of the blonde in front of her and still the older woman continued to treat her with kindness.

"It's no problem. Go ahead to the spare room. You should have everything you need in there." Pulling her phone out of her purse, Arizona saw four more missed calls. Three from Callie and one from Teddy. Ignoring Callie's missed calls, Arizona pressed send on Teddy's cell.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello...Hey Teddy... Im sorry I didn't call you back earlier today... hello...Teddy"

Pause

"Hello... Teddy?"

Pause

"I know your mad at me Theodora. I haven't spoken to you in days. I'm sorry." Finally after a few seconds of silence, Teddy spoke.

"What the Hell Arizona... Come on...You ignore me for three straight days.. Who does that?" Teddy didn't sound angry, just sad. Arizona was her best friend and outside of Owen, she was the only person she talked to at Seattle Grace. "You said that we'd move past what happened Ari. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you because of this."

"You won't. I'm sorry I've been acting like a complete bitch two you. You didn't deserve any of that. I guess everything that's been going on these last few weeks finally got to me. I just needed some time to my self." Arizona heard the other woman sigh on the phone. That was a good sign. Apparently, Teddy was beginning to forgive her.

"It's okay Arizona. I understand." The other woman's voice sounded a little upbeat. "You wanna get a drink?"

"Actually I think I've had enough drinks for the night. There's something that I need to tell you and I think that it would be best if you came over. I don't like keeping secrets from you and it would be best if you knew the truth from me rather than what may seem like the truth from one of the nurses at Seattle Grace."

"Is there something wrong Arizona? Are you alright?" Teddy began to go into panic mode.

"No...No...No... It's nothing like that. It's just... I have... well.. See I... Why don't you just come over and we'll tell you."

"Well you have to give me something Arizona. You have me sitting on a limb here. I'm on my way to my car now." From the way she was breathing Arizona could tell she was walking pretty fast.

"Okay.. Well... for starters... You and I didn't sleep together...I slept with Lexie." Along pause followed after the rushed statement. Something that sounded like keys could be heard over the phone dropping onto the cement. Arizona began to worry. "Teddy...Teddy.. Are you Okay...Teddy?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" The scream was loud on the phone and Arizona knew that it must have been really loud in the attending parking lot. "You slept with Lexie.. Wait... We didn't sleep together.. I'm on my way Arizona." The dial tone was the only thing that was heard from that moment on.

"Hmmmmffff... What a day." Arizona flopped on her oversized couch.

* * *

><p>Bam...Bam...Bam<p>

"Damn. I just got off the phone with Teddy. It can't be her." Opening the front door, Arizona was surprised to see Mark Sloan standing there. "What are you doing here?" Arizona couldn't keep the snarl out of her voice. Her hands turned into fists.

"You need to stop being so proud and get back together with Callie." Mark had his hands in his pockets, staring Arizona hard in the face. He already knew that Arizona didn't like him, so there was no need for niceties. "Apparently our talk a couple of weeks ago didn't sink in. I see your running away again." Arizona saw red. The blond tried her best to think happy thoughts. Anything that would keep her fist away from Mark's nose.

"I'm not running away Mark. I just don't want to be a part of your little three way family. Thanks for embarrassing me in front of all of our colleagues, I forgot to tell you that this morning while Lexie was busy bitch slapping you in front of the entire hospital. I really enjoyed that. It's funny how you you were so willing to tell me how bad of a partner I was to Callie, but you were too scared to tell me that the two of you have been sleeping with each other for the past couple of months." Arizona loved the surprised look that showed on Mark's face.

"You don't have a right to be mad. The two of you weren't together. I was comforting her after you broke her heart." Clenching her fists even harder, Arizona heard the guest bedroom open and knew that Lexie was listening to there conversation.

"The fact remains that the two of you slept together. Whether Callie and I were together is not a major factor. She said that she would never sleep with you ever again and she did it any way. If she had slept with any one else in Seattle, I wouldn't have cared. But the fact that she slept with you and got pregnant by you tells me that she doesn't really care about me. She knew that I couldn't stand you. Yet, she still crawled into bed with you anyway. I'm tired of you and her little sex romps when ever either one of you are sad. GROW THE FUCK UP." Arizona's breath seemed ragged and she was turning red. Mark stepped back and watched the other woman compose herself.

Suddenly Mark's door flew open and Callie stepped out. Apparently she'd heard everything that was said because she was glaring at Mark. Turning toward Arizona, she tried to grasp the other woman's hand but, Arizona moved away from her.

It was like a slap to the face.

"I didn't do this to hurt you Arizona. You have to believe me." Arizona wouldn't look at her. "Can you look at me please? I love you.. It's just.. I want this baby and Mark's the father." That got Arizona's attention.

"Mark... Mark... Mark... It's always Mark. I'm was tired of Mark being in every part of our relationship before and I still can't stand him anymore then I did and we aren't even together. You don't even see it do you? He's every where. There's like a little chain attached between the two of you. Where ever Callie goes Mark goes. At the hospital, in your apartment, even in your bed. This is crazy." Arizona finished her rant and found herself face to face with Callie. The other woman looked shocked, as if she'd finally realized something. "I wanted to marry you. I wanted for us to have babies. I wanted... I just wanted Us... Not you, me, and him. Just Us." Mark began to finally notice that his presence was actually causing a problem. Too bad he noticed two months, too late.

"I don't want Mark's kid." Arizona said it. Mark started to say something but someone else cut him off.

"Shut the hell up Mark." Lexie appeared in the door way. Surprising everyone but Arizona. "For once just listen to some one else."

"I'm sorry Callie.. I just... I cant...I wish you and the baby the best." Turning around Arizona pulled Lexie inside and closed the door.

Leaving two stunned people in the hallway.

Arizona went to the kitchen, opened one of the cabinets, and took out her secret stash of vodka.

She needed a real drink.

Lexie stood in the middle of the living room watching Arizona as she drank half her glass.

"Are you sure you want to go through with the plan? I would understand if you didn't want to after what just happened. The two of them just don't seem to get it." Lexie shook her head as she remembered how Mark spoke to Arizona. How come she never saw it before. It was always there, she just didn't WANT to see it.

"Oh No.. We're going through with the plan. If not for Callie, then to knock some sense into your dumb ass ex-boyfriend." Pouring another glass, Arizona sat on the couch. She came really close to kicking Mark in the balls.

That'd probably keep him from knocking up somebody else. He truly had a knack for doing that.

"Dr. Altman should be here in a few minutes. She has her own key so neither one of us will have to open up for her."

"Are we telling her the plan?" Lexie grabbed the bottle off the counter.

"Yeah, we're telling her everything. We're going to need someone in our corner when the hospital begins to take notice of our little arrangement." At that very moment, the front door opened revealing Dr. Teddy Altman.

"Would anyone like to tell me why I saw an embarrassed Mark Sloan and a pissed off Callie Torres walking back into Mark's apartment? She looked like she wanted to strangle him." Arizona seemed a little happier after that last statement. It was about time in her book.

"Oh Teddy.. We have so much to tell you. Take a glass and come sit with me on the couch. You're going to be here for a while." After she locked the door, Teddy dropped her purse on the counter, took a glass, and sat on the couch.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on." Arizona looked at Lexie. Lexie looked at Arizona.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?" Arizona said.

"I'll start." Arizona nodded. "Okay... well... you remember that day you told me to pick up those files for Mrs. Thomas..."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is the matter with you Mark? I've been trying to give Arizona space before I talk to her again and you go banging on her door as if your her land lord. You can't possibly be that stupid. You're a plastic surgeon for crying out loud." Callie looked ready to punch Mark in the eye.<p>

"I thought I was helping. You saw what happened to me this morning. I didn't want you to go through the same thing I'm going through. Hey, why was Lexie at Arizona's... I mean you and Arizona's apartment. What is going on with those two." Callie could care less why Lexie was there. She still couldn't get over what the older blonde said.

"_I don't want Mark's kid."_

Had things really gotten that bad and she didn't notice.

"_Mark... Mark... Mark... It's always Mark." _

Mark wasn't a part of everything they did. Was he?

"_You don't even see it do you? He's every where. There's like a little chain attached between the two of you."_

No Arizona was just exaggerating.

''_Where ever Callie goes Mark goes. At the hospital, in your apartment, even in your bed. This is crazy." _

God, she was an idiot.

"_I wanted to marry you. I wanted for us to have babies. I wanted... I just wanted Us... Not you, me, and him. Just Us."_

Why couldn't she see it before?

"_She said that she would never sleep with you ever again and she did it any way. If she had slept with any one else in Seattle, I wouldn't have cared. But the fact that she slept with you and got pregnant by you tells me she doesn't really care about me."_

Mark was beginning to get worried. Callie was just standing there looking out into nothing. Shaking her a little, he finally saw some recognition.

"You okay Cal?" Callie stepped away from his embrace and walked toward the kitchen. "I need to move out. Arizona's right, we're together too much."

"She just needs some time to think. You guys will be back together in no time." Mark tried to reason with her. "There's no reason for you to move out. Besides you're having my baby." That's when it finally clicked in Callie's head.

"Me, you, and the baby are not a family Mark." She saw a bit of hurt in Mark's eyes. She still had to say it though. "Your my best friend but, we shouldn't have gone back to our old ways. Now look where it's gotten us. We're becoming secluded from our friends at the hospital, Arizona won't speak to me, Lexie hates you, and the Chief looks ready to choke us to death. I have to move out." Mark started to say something else but Callie stopped him.

"You know that I'm right. If we even have a chance to get them back. If I ever have a chance to get Arizona back. We have to stop this." Getting a glass of water out the refrigerator, Callie noted the frown on Mark's face.

He didn't like this one bit and Mark Sloan is known for always getting what he wants.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Next chapter is phase one and two of the plan. I'm so excited -Chocolate414<p> 


	8. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together

Hello everyone,

I would like to apologize for this late post. I have received a lot of messages regarding this fic and I'm sad to say that I was feeling a bit of writer's block. I've had a lot of things going on in my life the past year and it hasn't been until recently that I was able to move my self forward.

So here's 4,000 words folks. Tell me what you think.

-Chocolate414

* * *

><p>Arizona Robbins liked to think that she was a good person. She tried to help everyone in any way that she could. She was kind, respectful, loyal, and above all else faithful. Well she was... to a certain extent. Up until this point, she could only count one relationship where she was left completely broken hearted. One relationship where she was so completely devastated that at one point she thought about hurting herself. It was bad timing really. Her brother's body was just sent back from Iraq and her parents were devastated. Arizona being the strong willed person she was tried to hold the family together. It wasn't until her brother was put into the ground that she finally broke down.<p>

Walking home that afternoon from her parents house, she felt completely destroyed. All she wanted to do was cuddle with her girlfriend. Opening the door, she went straight to her refrigerator for a beer. Popping the top, she went to her bedroom. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a sight that left her speechless.

Samantha... she can barely say her name anymore. The most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on (until Calliope came along of course) and her girlfriend of three years was in bed naked with Cameron Johnson... Her best friend. The two of them didn't even notice that she was standing there as they continued to rut like dogs in heat. It wasn't until Arizona began to sob that Samantha turned around and was greeted with a disgusted Arizona Robbins. Cameron...oh Cameron... Yeah he had a deer in headlights look. He had the grace to at least be ashamed of himself but not enough to get the fuck off of Arizona's one thousand thread count sheets.

Getting herself off the floor, the blonde went straight to her closet, she opened a box and through the engagement ring at Samantha as the other woman ran toward Arizona with tears in her eyes. The blonde couldn't look at her but she did look at her ex-best friend. He was still in shock as he pulled his jeans on. He didn't look at Arizona, he knew their friendship was through. Walking to the door with his head bowed, he saw Arizona's hands clenched and when he finally looked into matching blue eyes, he saw anger. A hell of a lot of anger. He expected that but, he sure didn't expect the two punches two his face and the knee to his groin.

Yes, Arizona Robbins believed that she was faithful and loyal. She was depressed almost a year after that. No one except her parents and a few of her old friends knew about Samantha.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew better than to bring up the other woman. Looking back on that relationship and comparing that one to the one she had with Callie...No Calliope.. No Callie. She could almost say that she was in a similar situation. It made her think about this plan of hers. Does she really want to do this? Was it worth it? What was her end game? Does she want her Calliope back?<p>

"I don't know", She says to herself. She can still see Cameron's face as he continued to thrust into her ex-girlfriend. She can see his blue eyes filled with lust, his blonde hair coated with a bit of sweat, and his biceps clench as he grabbed her girl friend's hips.

Did she want to do this?

"Hell yes", Cameron and Mark's faces flash in her mind continuously now and for the life of her she can't let her anger go. She needed to do this. So Mark and Calliope could finally understand how they hurt her and Lexie. So she could move on. So she could get this weight that's been on her shoulder since she walked in her bedroom that day.

Teddy and Lexie are staring at Arizona as she continues to sip her drink. She seems to be in deep concentration and her eyebrows are arched together as if she's putting pieces together in her mind.

"So how do we want to go about this? The only people that will know what is really going on is the three of us in this room. We want to make this as real as possible. But, we don't want to start a fight or something. I mean, I hate Mark right now, but I know he still loves me. If he were to find out I was doing this to get back at him. I just... I don't know...I think he'd break something. Hell, he may break something when he figures out what we're doing anyway." All three women nodded. Lexie had a point. They had to go about this the right way. This could totally backfire and everyone in this room would look like a fool to every person in the hospital.

"Teddy what time is your shift tomorrow?" Arizona felt a light bulb flash in her head. A plan was forming in her mind but it would take time to fester throughout the hospital.

"I have to be in at 7:30 AM. Why do you ask?" Teddy saw the crooked grin on the younger blonde's face.

"Most residents come in around 7 AM, right? I believe Meredith, Alex, and Christina should be there around 6:30. Tell me who you have on your service tomorrow."

"Christina is on my service tomorrow... I have to do work on a coronary artery and lungs tomorrow, so I may pull Meredith in for some of the work as well. " Teddy could practically see the gears turning in Arizona's head.

"Good... I know Lexie has to check in around the same time.. So that will be a perfect for her to tell Meredith and the rest of her room mates that she's living with me. This week we need to establish that we're a little more than friends. Nothing to the point where everyone is wondering if we're sleeping together but as close as Mark and Callie but without the sex. I'm expecting for Mark to try to speak to both of us tomorrow but, we need to act as if he doesn't faze us. I know this will tick him off more than getting smacked in front of the entire hospital staff because that will mean we don't... mainly you don't (staring at Lexie) care about him anymore. When we eat lunch, we eat together as a group, we snicker and play around as if it's totally normal for a resident and two attendings to be extremely buddy buddy. When it's the three of us we eat in the cafeteria, if it's only the two of us Lexie, we eat somewhere private like the on call room or outside on the benches. We need to seem together but not together." The other two women in the room nodded as they began to see Arizona's plan begin to connect.

"What if Callie tries to talk to us? What if she asks what we're up to? You know that she's going to think something is up? I for one do not want to deal with an angry, emotional, and worried latina." Arizona hadn't thought of that. She didn't think Callie would think too far into her and Lexie suddenly becoming friends so soon. She expected for the pregnant woman to be suspicious once rumors of her and Lexie sleeping together surface.

"If she asks you what's going on, just say that Lexie and I are just friends and that should hold her off for a little while. I think she'll be a bit focused on the baby and Mark for a little while." Arizona cringed a bit thinking about the child growing in her ex-girlfriend's womb. She reached for another drink and emptied the bottle. The other two women in the room stared at each other with knowing looks.

"Are you both sure that you want to do this? I understand your situation and I think that Callie and Mark both need to learn a lesson but, I don't want you guys getting hurt or Callie since she's pregnant because something goes wrong with this plan. Once you start you can't go back.", Teddy was urgent in her message. She would help in whatever way she could but ultimately this would be there decision.

"I'm sure... I'm sure that we both need this." Lexie could still see the hurt and anger in Arizona's eyes from the conversation that she'd had earlier with Mark and Callie. She felt the same way. Arizona nodded in her direction and finished off her drink. Standing up, Teddy went to deposit her glass in the kitchen sink and to clean up a little. She'd been at Arizona's for a little over four hours and it was close to ten o'clock. She needed to get home.

"Alright guys... So phase one begins tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, Lexie. Arizona, I'll see you around lunch. I know you only have a five hour shift." Walking her friend to the door, Arizona gave Teddy a quick hug and then told her to drive safe.

Locking the door back. Arizona began to finish cleaning up her apartment. She didn't notice Lexie staring at her until she sat back on the couch. The brunette was a bit nervous and the blonde began to worry that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Lex?", The younger woman's head dropped and her eyes looked at her shoes. She glanced at the blonde and saw the worry in her eyes. That made her feel guilty.

"I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have done it and I'm just... I'm just sorry.", Arizona gave a look of understanding and sat next to Lexie on the couch.

"I was wasted, and sad, and angry, and just damn near pitiful Lex. I know that you were feeling the exact same way. I'm not angry with you. In fact from what I remember, you were pretty fun and sexy. That wasn't really your first time with a woman, was it?" The slight blush on the younger woman's cheeks said it all. "I regret a few things in my life Lex. I don't regret that. So pick your chin up and get ready for tomorrow." Arizona placed a small kiss on the brunette's cheek and then went to her own bedroom.

She didn't notice the other woman's eyes follow her as she opened the door to her room.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Lexie stepped into Seattle Grace around 6 AM, ready for her ten hour shift. She grabbed a granola bar out of Arizona's cupboard and ran out the door.

"I need to start thinking of that apartment as home now.", she said to herself. Walking to her locker, she saw a few other residents getting dressed. Christina was tying her shoes and Avery was putting on his shirt.

Damn he had a nice body. She couldn't help but look at the guys abs. He caught his smirk and she gave him a small laugh back. Christina rolled her eyes at the two of them. A minute later, Meredith and Alex walked in. Meredith seemed surprised to see her there but said nothing. She did however give her a few side glances. Finally, her sister couldn't help herself.

"So where were you last night? You didn't come home. I got a little worried after you bitch slapped Mark." Meredith looked concerned and Lexie felt a little guilty.

"I had to get away yesterday. I went to Joe's and got a little drunk with Arizona. She's real cool when you get to know her." The shocked look on everyone's face was priceless. Christina seemed the most shocked.

"Arizona Robbins... as in I love babies and cotton candy and rainbows and sprinkles... Arizona Robbins and Lexipedia got drunk in the middle of the afternoon together and I missed it. Damn.. That would have been the first time I would have been excited to miss a surgery." Christina chuckled and stood up. "By the way, nice slap. I felt the breeze come my way from Mark's head whipping around so hard. What did you use, a brick or something?" Lexie shook her head and pulled down her shirt.

"So where did you stay last night?" Meredith could see that Lexie was holding something back.

"I stayed with Arizona in Christina's old bedroom. I'm actually going to be moving in this week." Meredith and the rest of the group's jaws dropped again. Alex just nodded his head and laughed. "I love living with you Meredith but I'm getting kind of sick of the attic. Arizona said that she had a spare room and I asked her if anyone was going to be moving in. She said no and offered me the room. My rent will be just a little bit higher than what I paid at your house. It's a sweet deal." Lexie was actually happy to be moving out of the attic and the excitement showed.

"I thought Callie would have moved back by now." Avery noticed the looks everyone gave him and sent a silent apology to the younger blonde. Lexie shook it off as if it wasn't a big deal which surprised everyone."Callie's living with Mark. She is pregnant with his baby after all." Everyone waited for her to blow up or something and they all got a bit surprised when the young woman shrugged and then walked out the room. Christina and Alex chuckled while everyone else shook their head. Meredith had the feeling that something else was up.

Lexie walked down the hall with a little pep in her step.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment<p>

Arizona woke a bit later than usual. She'd forgot to set her alarm clock the night before. It was 10:30 and she had to be at work by twelve. Hopping in the shower the blonde shook her wet curls and tried to wake up. She heard the door bell ring and got out the shower. She hoped that whoever was there would stop ringing and come back later or would just go away but the person at her door wouldn't stop ringing the damn door bell. Putting on her clothes, Arizona ran to the door and opened it. Surprised to find Callie at her door.

With a suitcase.

Arizona was shocked but quickly composed herself. Mark was standing by his open door with a frown on his face but said nothing.

Thank God... She really didn't feel like dealing with his drama today.

"Callie... What are you doing here? Did something happen?", Arizona sent Mark a glare that had the older man taking two steps back. She looked in Callie's eyes to see a small bit of hope and then noticed the latina had her luggage bag.

Oh Hell No

"Arizona I thought about what you said last night and I had a long conversation with Mark." The brunette turned to look at Mark and he shifted his eyes a bit. "I decided that we needed to live in separate homes." The blonde woman was stunned for just a moment and felt her jaw drop. Of all the times that Callie needed to listen to her. The brunette suddenly felt that right now was the best opportunity. After everything that had already happened. "I know this is sudden and we're not in the best place. But I was wondering if I could move back in?" Arizona shook her head for a moment and combed her hair through her wet blonde locks. She saw the way Callie was looking at her hair and felt a small blush begin to rise. Calliope... No Callie loved a wet Arizona when she came out of the shower. She even saw Mark give her a once over.

Well this is a situation that only she would get herself caught in. She felt sad that she'd already given the second room to Lexie. Otherwise she knows she would have taken in her pregnant ex-girlfriend. She may be angry with her but she wasn't an asshole.

Like some other blond haired, blue eyed, tall, muscular Neanderthal.

Bracing herself for the hurt look on the brunettes face she told Callie the truth.

"I'm sorry Callie, I would let you in but I already gave someone else the spare room. I have a roommate now and I'm sorry but I don't think that it would be best for us to live together, at least for the moment." Callie seemed hurt when Arizona brought up the spare room. In the back of her mind she thought that she could sleep in the same room her and Arizona always slept in. She frowned when she realized that someone else would be living in her apartment…. well old apartment now.

" You found someone else?", The brunette didn't mean to sound offended but couldn't help it. She knew that Arizona only found a roommate, not a lover, but it still hurt. How did Arizona find someone so fast? "Who is it?" Arizona was a bit nervous. This was pushing her plan a bit and moving things a bit faster than expected. Callie and Mark would find out one way or another in the long run anyway.

"Lexie's moving in to the spare bedroom." A pin could drop, it was so quiet. The other two people in the hall were shocked.

"You're moving in with Lexie… My Lexie?",Mark chose this time to finally speak. He was reeling off of this information. Callie was in the same boat but seemed a bit suspicious and still hurt. Arizona twisted her head and spoke to Mark.

"She isn't your Lexie anymore. Lex and I discussed her moving in last night. She's a little tired of the attic at Meredith's place and I told her I had a spare room. She seemed cool with it and she moved some things in yesterday. She stayed the night yesterday and left to go to work this morning. In fact….. shit I've got to go to work myself." Callie seemed a bit put back by Arizona cursing and they both seemed to notice the way Arizona called Mark's ex-girlfriend Lex.

They both didn't like it. What the hell was going on?

"So you mean to tell me that you and Lexie are now roommates and that both of you agreed on this last night?" Arizona gave him a nod and looked at her watch. It was 11:30 and she needed to leave. Thank goodness she lived across the street from the hospital.

"I'm sorry Callie but I can help you move into a hotel a little later after work if you need me to. We're still friends." Arizona knew that last sentence wasn't needed. She was pouring salt on the wound but she couldn't help herself. Callie seemed a bit put off and pissed….really pissed.

"This is my apartment Arizona. How the hell did you give one of MY rooms away?" Arizona looked at Callie calmly and stared directly into the other woman's eyes. She fought her own anger and hurt.

"If you remember, when I came back weeks ago to fight for you. I bought the sublease. The apartment is now completely under my name. I've spent a good chunk of money coming back from Africa. I didn't want to spend more money than needed, so I got myself a roommate." Checking her watch again Arizona grabbed her keys, her purse, then walked out the door and locked it. She didn't want to be late for work.

"For the past few weeks you've been telling me that you don't want me anymore. You said that I was wasting my time. So after you told me about the baby, I finally listened. I love you Callie but I'm not going to hold off my life anymore like I was, for you. If you need anything please call me but aside from that, that's all I can give you right now. I'm sorry."

Arizona turned and walked to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Lexie were eating lunch and saw Arizona as she walked out the locker with her scrubs. The PEDS surgeon checked her schedule and then went to the cafeteria to eat with her two favorite people (at least for the moment).<p>

"Hey Zona I thought you had a surgery at 12:30?" Arizona nodded her head but gave the other women her reasoning.

"Owen had an emergency this morning that had to take my spot. I rescheduled my surgery the same time tomorrow. It's nothing life threatening so I had no issue with it." The other two women nodded and continued to eat their lunch.

"So how did it go this morning?" Teddy didn't have much to tell. "My residents seemed to be the same, no drastic changes. All but Meredith Grey. She seemed a bit anxious. But nothing big. Come to think of it Christina was chuckling a bit during surgery. That was weird." Teddy turned to Lexie to see if she knew what was up.

"I had a conversation this morning with the group in the locker room. They were shocked when I told them I was moving in with you and that we got drunk yesterday. Christina found it hilarious and Meredith was a bit concerned." Arizona nodded.

"Callie asked to move in this morning. She wants to move out of Mark's. I told her you were moving in with me and she didn't like that one bit. I believe she's still a little peeved about what you said to her yesterday. " Lexie shrugged and finished her salad. She didn't regret what she said to the older woman. She'd been holding that in for a while and she was happy to get that weight off her shoulders. The three women could tell that people were staring at them. Lexie moving in with Arizona was a shock to everyone but aside from that everything was normal.

"So where will she live?" Callie was pregnant so everyone was apprehensive.

"I have no idea. She'll probably stay with Mark a few more days and then either find her own apartment or move into a hotel." Everyone nodded and Arizona shook her head a little. She was still worried about her ex. She still loved her no matter what perception she gave. They all looked at the clock. "I get off around four Lex, do you need help taking some stuff from Meredith's?" Teddy offered to help as well.

"No I think I'll be able to take care of it. I don't have much left over there anyway. I've got surgery with Derek in thirty minutes, so I'll see you guys later." Teddy and Arizona waved.

"I've got to go to my office Arizona but you wanna get drinks later? It's thursday night, you and I don't have anything big tomorrow anyway." Arizona smirked and stole one of her best friend's fries.

"Cool, I'll ask Lex if she wants to come. See you later." Teddy left and Arizona looked around to find everyone still staring at her. It wasn't until someone sat in front of her that Arizona understood why.

"What the hell is going on between you and Lexie?" Mark Sloan looked pissed off. Arizona gave him a cheeky smile.

"Apparently I'm doing everything with Lex that you're not doing. I mean she's moving in with me, we drink together, we laugh together, hell she slept over last night." Arizona loved the shocked look on Mark's face. If he only knew what really was going on.

"It doesn't feel good, does it Mark? Knowing the one you love could potentially end up sleeping with someone else." Arizona knew she was laying it on a little too soon and a little too thick but, she couldn't help it. "You were quick to tell me on all of my faults a few days ago. So let me tell you a bit of your own. You're an egotistical ass who can't keep it in his pants. If you didn't have those good looks you'd be nothing more than a boring washed up surgeon. There's a reason why people don't stay around you Mark. You're like a diseased limb. It's better to cut it off rather than trying to treat it. Stay away from me. You have Callie and you have your baby. My life doesn't concern you. Oh and one more thing. When Callie finally realizes what dumbass you really are, don't come back, begging to Lex."

Lex wouldn't help him anyway.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think. Let me know. Don't forget to leave a review.<p>

-Chocolate414


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have received quite a few messages in my inbox from my most recent uploaded chapter. I would like for everyone to understand a few things. I am a huge follower of the show and I know that a lot of people do not like the way that I am portraying Arizona and Calliope. First of all, I would like to thank all of you that have taken the time to read my story and while quite a few of you may not like the way that Arizona has been portrayed recently I would like to state that this is a Arizona and Calliope story. Not Arizona and Lexie.

Here are some things that I would like for you all to understand:

I know that I have portrayed Arizona's POV a lot up to this point. I will and have already made a few chapters that show Calliope's POV.

I agree that Arizona is acting more or so like a bitch but this past chapter was made to develop some minor back history for her character and to give all of my readers a different look at her portrayal (whether it be negative or otherwise).

I do not have a favorite character on Grey's Anatomy and please be rest assured that there will be a day of reckoning between our two main characters.

There is a very big reason why Arizona is acting so out of character in this fic and if you all will be patient with me I will bring these reasons to light, in the next few chapters.

So while this story may not be moving (as quickly) in the direction that many of you would like. Please be rest assured that I am trying to build a more realistic account of what could have happened in season 7, in my mind.

I respect everyone's reviews and messages but please do not be disrespectful to me and my story by writing negative things about my character and integrity.

Thank You,

Chocolate414


End file.
